


Collide - the first ficlet

by Vega_Lume



Series: Collide [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rare Pair, Romance, Suicide Attempt, possible parallel universe?, sap, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: This is the second in a series of small ficlets that will lead up to the full story.The ficlets take place on an alternate timeline that parallels some of the most important events of the series, beginning shortly after Heero is first sent to Earth. They focus on the relationship between Treize and Heero. The ficlets may appear disjointed (which is why they're not part of the main story)Tags for the entire 'Collide' Series. See the notes for warnings specific to that part.





	Collide - the first ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None.
> 
> Takes place shortly after Duo rescues Heero from the Alliance Hospital.

“Bring him to me, I wish to speak to him myself,” Treize said to the man who had reported the capture to him. The idea of the Gundam pilots had fascinated him; he simply had to see this with his own eyes.  
The man responded with a salute and left to complete his task.

The impatience he felt didn’t show when the man returned with the restrained pilot twenty minutes later. Three other guards flanked him, their guns trained on the deceptively small and fragile looking youth.

“Leave us,” he instructed much to the shock of the four guards. They hesitated and he added, “Do not make me ask again.”

“Yes Excellency,” They chorused and left as quickly as they dared.

Treize circled the young man now seated and bound to a sturdy wooden arm chair. If the youth wanted up, he could easily break the wood, of that Treize had no doubt, but the youth sat there passively, his dark eyes watching Treize as he studied him.

“What is your name,” he asked at last, and as expected he received no reply. Undaunted he watched him for a moment longer, and then crouched so he was at eye level. The youth stared back evenly and Treize saw something of curiosity in those surprisingly blue eyes.

He stood suddenly and moved a few paces away, with his back turned he said, “I know you won’t tell me anything of your mission,” he turned to face him, “so tell me something else. Anything else.”

“I hate canned peas,” the youth responded and Treize let out a bark of laughter.

“Why do you dislike them?” He asked.

“They’re too soft,” came the matter-of-fact reply and Treize couldn’t help but smile. This boy amused him, very little amused him now a days.

“Well, as long as you are a guest here, be assured you will not be given canned peas to eat.”

The youth didn’t smile but something in those eyes changed. “How very considerate on you,” he said shifting slightly in his seat and Treize was barely able to contain this surprise when he saw that the youth’s hands were no longer secured to the chair.

“Seeing how you are no longer restrained, would you care to join me in the library?”

The young man rose, carefully placing the cuffs on the chair’s seat before silently following the Oz Commander into the other room.

They spoke lightly over a chess board of nothing that had to do with the war and though in the end when the guards came for him, Treize, regretting the necessity once again restrained the youth and sent him away.

It didn’t surprise Treize in the least when it was reported to him later that evening that the youth had had managed to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more.


End file.
